


First the world- now the universe!

by magical_octopus333



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Its a small fic, M/M, can be romantic or qpr, ficlet!, is it a drabble?, ring, they're just the most important one to eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_octopus333/pseuds/magical_octopus333
Summary: “Egad Brain! It's so shiny!” Pinky exclaimed as he turned over the small piece of jewelry in his hands. With a gasp, he slides it onto his pinky finger.“Oh, and it fits on my little mousey finger too!”"That's not all it can do, Pinky..."
Relationships: Brain & Pinky (Animaniacs), Brain & Pinky (Pinky and the Brain), Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	First the world- now the universe!

“Egad Brain! It's so shiny!” Pinky exclaimed as he turned over the small piece of jewelry in his hands. With a gasp, he slides it onto his pinky finger.

“Oh, and it fits on my little mousey finger too!”

“That's not all it can do, Pinky”, Brain spoke tentatively, still fidgeting with his hands as he watched his friend tilt his hand this way and that, admiring the ring. Pinky turned to him curiously, a smile still bright upon his lips. Brain was glad he thought to cover his face in flour before doing this, or else he’d be glowing red. 

“Turn the little glass dome…” Brain spoke, trying to will his hands to stay still by gripping them tightly together. Pinky did as he said. 

“Naaarf…” Pinky whispered as the light filtered through the dark room, until suddenly the ring made a hologram of the universe surround the pair. Purples and blues spilled together, stars burning and bursting around them, and a million pinpricks of light filled the room. 

“These are more stars than I see when you bop me…” Pinky spoke, reaching out as if to grab one of the stars in his hand. His hand merely phased through it, but that didn’t stop him from cupping his hands against the ball of light. 

The way it lit up his face and grin, oh how it warmed Brain’s heart. He felt as if one of the supernovas floating a space away were in his chest, filling him to bursting.

“Pinky…” Brain softly spoke, reaching his hand to his friend. Pinky immediately turned to his friend, grabbing the other’s hand with a softer smile.

“When we finally conquered the world together… I thought I had gotten everything I had ever hoped for…”

The stars were moving through the room, seeming to orbit the pair. Brain trained his eyes on them, so he wouldn’t have to stare into those eyes and lose courage. 

“But I realized that, I was missing something… I wanted the universe…”

Pinky nodded, seeming to understand. “You need my help taking over the universe?” He asked. “Brain, you know I’ll always be by your side, ready to help!”

Brain only seemed more frustrated by his answer. 

“As your best friend, I’ll always-”

“What if I don’t want us to be friends?!” Brain snapped, pulling his hand from the other’s grip. Pinky froze in place, confusion taking over that smile, pulling his lips down slowly. Brain froze as well, realizing quite what he had said. 

“That's…” Brain floundered. “What I mean to say… I’m sorry-”

“You’re not gonna get rid of me that easily! Not even by bribing me with this wonderful ring!” 

Pinky grabbed Brain and pulled him close, one hand finding itself buried in the fur back there, while the other arm wrapped around his shoulder. 

“I don’t want to be rid of you Pinky…” Brain mumbled into his fur, finally returning the sudden embrace. “That's actually why I started this…”

Pinky pulled back to look at Brain curiously, who still trained his eyes away. 

“As wonderful as all the stars and galaxies are, they are not what I think of when I say universe.. Pinky…”

Finally meeting the other’s eyes, Pinky saw the tears that were building in those pink eyes. 

“Pinky, you are my universe…” Brain raised his hand to stroke the other’s face gently, feeling that gentle smile raise under his finger tips.

“May this ring be a sign…” He spoke, pulling a matching ring from his hammerspace to slide upon his own hand. “That, even if I may not show it…”

Brain looked at his friend, ignoring the tears sliding down his own cheeks to wipe one from his friend’s face. Happy tears.

“You are the one I wish to spend all of eternity with… to never leave your side… I’d say that be more than just friends, Pink-” 

Suddenly, the pair were careening back as Pinky knocked him onto his back, landing softly against the couch they were standing upon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I recently joined an animaniacs server and got inspired... they were talking about if Brain got Pinky some elaborate ring, and Pinky just liked it bc it was shiny. I took that and ran a bit.


End file.
